For many years, the mechanism for evaluating clinical processes related to a particular patient has been the medical chart or medical record. As such, for example, the medical record has been used to record patient identification, health history, medical examination and/or lab test results, medical prescriptions and other information such as, for example, orders related to the particular treatments or diagnoses associated with the patient. Accordingly, in order to assess whether a patient has received or is due to receive a particular treatment or care related event, the patient's chart would typically be reviewed.
Recently, efforts have been made to move to electronic medical records (EMR). Although the EMR concept has encountered many issues in relation to, for example, cost, security, interoperability, etc., many hospitals are either employing, or planning to employ, some form of EMR. With clinical documentation systems moving to electronic media, clinical data may be available for incorporation into a number of different applications designed to assist in the management or use of such data. Computerized provider order entry (CPOE) is one example of a development that may improve the ability to electronically access information related to physician's orders. Many other applications are being developed to utilize electronic information on people and processes to manage the provision of various aspects of patient care including the provision of predictive care.
As the availability of electronic clinical data is increasing, the demand for applications that utilize such data to provide information, guidance and services is also increasing. Since many applications will require access to up to date or current care related information, the mechanism by which current and accurate information is provided to a variety of applications may become an important aspect in providing quality care management. Given that data entry can follow different protocols at different locations and in different organizations, and further given that some errors may be encountered that make that data “noisy”, the translation of raw data into a useful and reliable repository of information may prove to be a challenge.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism by which clinical data may be translated into a repository of information that is useful for addressing some of the challenges described above.